


For Absent Friends

by Cheetara



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Couch Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, F/M, Implied BuckyNat, Kissing, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Past Bucky Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Romanorogers, Sex, Smut, Steve Rogers Feels, Wall Sex, latex-free, might get upped to explicit, sad Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:39:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9298460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheetara/pseuds/Cheetara
Summary: Steve and Natasha are searching for Bucky and it's doing Steve in. Natasha takes things into her hands for his own good.





	1. Chapter 1

“Well, that was useful.” Natasha drawled sarcastically, swinging her leg over the back of the bike. She immediately regretted saying it as she felt more than heard Steve's sigh of weariness from behind her.

“We'll find him, we will.” It was late. They crossed the street and climbed the dingy staircase up to the rented apartment on the third floor. It had been another long day of seemingly futile lead-following, the 28th day in fact, trying to track down any sign of Bucky Barnes. 

Steve sighed again as they reached the door. “If he doesn't want to be found, he won't.” His fingers searched for the hidden card wedged in the gap of the doorjam before unlocking it and they both went inside. He immediately took the handgun out from the back of his pants and set it down on the table. He didn't like using or even carrying a gun if he could help it. That was Buck's thing.

Sometimes when they came back they talked, or played card games, maybe had a shot of vodka or six, but not tonight. 

“Get some sleep Cap.” Natasha's closed her hand around the handle of the door to her room opening it a crack. “Six again tomorrow?” She asked.

“Romanoff-” Steve made to step towards her. “Natasha....”

She turned and eyed him carefully, seeing the tiredness in his posture even in the darkness, hearing it in his voice when he called her name. The wrung out look in his face. He barely knew what he needed. She didn't have to do what she was about to do, but she made the decision for him and softly closed the door again, letting it take her weight as she leant back against it. 

“Steve.” She pushed off the door, stalking towards him.

“I just... I-” He stammered, staring at the floor.

Natasha simply nodded, standing close and placing her hands lightly on his heavy shoulders. Her fingertips danced around the collar of his shirt, the top button already undone the way it always was. 

“C'mere” She stood on her toes with one hand snaking around behind his neck and the other cradling his stubbled jawline. "C'mon." she pulled him down towards her with no resistance and met his lips with her own. It was a soft gentle touch at first, she had to let him catch up, make sure she had read the situation right. His arms hung down by his sides initially, then she felt him tentatively stroke up the outside of her arms and slowly down her sides to settle his huge hands around her waist. Finally his lips began to move along with hers, pliant and honest, accepting, but _needing_. She ran the tip of her tongue along the seam of his mouth, smiling inwardly as she heard him gasp ever-so-slightly and his grip on her tightened.

Steve's mind ran away from him the instant the kiss began. _He didn't know how this was helping, this wasn't finding Bucky. They should be doing more. He was so damn tired. Had Bucky ever kissed Romanov like this? What would he do when he told him? Would he be mad? He had to tell him._ He heard Natasha's soft moan as their tongues slid together a little more intimately. _Did she ever make those sounds for Bucky?_

Just as he felt unsure whether he was supposed to take control she answered by pushing him backwards across the room, his calves hit the back of the couch and he buckled and fell down onto it, Natasha falling with him, legs astride his hips. Her breath at his ear was warm, the faintest brush of her lips on skin as she sharply whispered. “Stop. Thinking.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to force myself to write more of a story to this but brain just went 'nope' and lots of smut came out instead.

With her hands placed on his broad chest radiating warmth, she presses up to sitting. Steve spends a moment just looking at her, eyes tracking over her face, taking in a softness in her features he hadn't really appreciated before. She smiles and in turn he swallows, licking his dry lips as her thighs flex, pressing her body and the heat of it even closer to him. 

Natasha can feel the tension he holds as he takes a breath, a slight shake in his voice. “This wasn't... I mean, I didn't mean to - “

“Steve, if you want me to go-”

“No. Please.”

As her fingers softly comb through his hair he allows his eyes to close. He's starting to let himself go, enjoying the sensation of someone else's touch. The fingers tighten, gripping and pulling old memories to the fore.

_”Ahh, yea! Harder.”_

_“You sure sweetness? You like that, huh?”_

_“Oh god Buck, yea, yes!”_

His lips are parted, flush full and red with blood, beautifully framing the deep moan that the escapes them as his hips buck up to meet Nat's weight on top of him. She allows herself a tiny smirk filing Steve's kink away for later before grinding her hips back against him. His arousal is obvious as she started working on the fastening of his pants, wrenching at them as his hands slid up her back underneath her shirt hiking it up. He kisses up the side of her neck, breathing her in, feeling the warmth of her skin underneath his fingers as he rucks her shirt all the way up and pulls it off over her head. She pushes her chest towards his face as she undoes her own pants, gasping as he mouths over the pale skin of her breasts. Natasha manages to kick her pants off, and moves to one side of Steve in order to yank his own a little way down his thighs. She figures this is going to be quick, they already skipped the pleasantries anyway and there's no time for finesse. 

Her hunch is proven correct as Steve's hand immediately creeps up the inside of her thigh and his fingers brush roughly against the fabric of her underwear for a moment before pulling it aside and sliding them between her wet heat. She shivers at the sensation and he responds in kind as she wraps her hand around and slowly begins to stroke the hard length of his cock. His head lolls onto the back of the couch momentarily, and he takes in a sharp breath, pulling at his lower lip with his teeth. Natasha riles him up with a twist of her wrist making a few beads of pre-ejaculate leak from the tip and his hips press up again. He retaliates by sliding his fore and middle fingers inside her, slowly stroking at the velvety front wall while his thumb slides easily over her clit. His other hand pulls sharply at her soaked underwear and rips them easily away, returning to cup her ass cheek. Natasha has a glint in her eyes and licks her lips as she reluctantly removes herself from his grasp and shimmies forward. 

Kissing Natasha was almost like fighting her. She lured you in with a faux innocence, one that even though you were able to see right through it you found yourself drawn in nonetheless. Doomed as you were trapped and she kicked your ass up and down the street six ways till Sunday. Steve currently had no problem with this. He snakes one hand through her fiery hair with the other pressing into her hip as their lips meet, teeth clacking a little with impatience and want. He hears himself growl as Natasha tugs at his lower lip between his teeth, hooks her hips forward and sinks down onto him with a pleasured sigh. 

“Ohh.” Steve rasped, breath steadily becoming more ragged as Nat begins to rise and fall effortlessly above him, hips tilting and circling so maddeningly.

“Mmm.” Natasha purrs in response, cupping her hands around his face, licking into his mouth again. Some of the tension had left him, but he was still holding on to something. Guilt maybe, or fear most likely. Fear of losing, fear of giving up. He was good at hiding it from the others but he couldn't hide much from the spider. This was just a band-aid though, a salve, something to cover up a deep cut, not to fix it. He needed Bucky to really heal it.

Steve grasps her firmly around the middle and flips them so that Natasha is now caged beneath him. She wraps her legs around his waist as he gently grazes her neck with his teeth. She throws her head back among the cushions, allowing him access to kiss and suck at her collarbone, all the while thrusting into her with long, slow strokes. When her gaze drifts back from the wall behind, she finds his eyes meeting hers. The deepest blue irises almost blotted out by those hungry dilated pupils. As he leans in closer she draws her nails across his shoulders, leaving several deep gashes in their wake and forcing a feral sound and full-body shudder from Steve. There was a split second where Nat thought she might have regretted that move from reading the glint that appeared in his eyes, as suddenly she was vertical, being carried towards and then slammed up against the wall of the living room. It was a wonder that Steve had managed to make it across the room with his pants constraining his thighs but he did, and all Natasha could do was gasp as he shoved her higher up the wall and started fucking her, _hard_.

He snapped his hips with a grunt, his hands grabbing Nat's backside, supporting her. He chanced a nip at her mouth and she responded by working her fingers up the back of his head and tugging hard on his hair again. His cock throbbed inside her. Fucking hell, he loved that she let him play rough. He dragged against her drawing back slow, almost all the way out and then pressing back in deep, loving the way it made her moan so wantonly. She was so hot and tight and the fact she was letting him, goading him to take out his frustration on her, it was driving him quickly to climax. He nipped and kissed at her ear, breathy desire taking over, making him say things he'd normally redden at. 

“Wanna feel you come sweetheart...” 

Steve easily held her up with one hand and guided her fingers towards her pussy. 

“You're so fucking wet, mmm, feels so damn good. Touch yourself for me, c'mon... please.”

Nat grinned and obeyed, swirling a slick finger over herself and wetting two fingers of her other hand with her saliva before sliding them down the cleft of Steve's rather pert ass. He shuddered and panted, his heavy balls drawing up as she teased around his entrance, the stimulation both too much and not enough. 

_”Fuck! Ah god, I'm close, need to- “_

He quickly moved to withdraw but Natasha was shaking her head, pressing her finger inside him as she pulsed around him. Steve crumpled as the force of her orgasm hit and he was suddenly coming inside of her with a soft cry, hips stuttering uncontrollably.  
He carefully withdrew letting her down and she pulled him closer. He was trembling, lashes damp with unshed tears. He kept his head dipped and gaze on the floor as she slid her arms around his neck and stroked softly. 

“Jeez, I'm sorry. I don't know why, why I...” He said, voice shaking.

Natasha hugged him. “Don't be sorry. Steve, it's okay, I understand.”

Once they had washed up Nat went into the bedroom and turned expecting Steve to be right behind her, but instead he was throwing off the couch cushions and pulling out the sofa bed. 

“Hey, you don't need to do that. Despite appearances, I'm a cuddler.” Natasha smiled.

Steve halfheartedly smiled back but continued making the bed. 

“It's not that I don't appreciate the offer but, I know it's a one-time thing and... I gotta get by on my own.”

Natasha nodded and disappeared into the other room, leaving the door slightly ajar. Steve grabbed a blanket from the shelf pulling it over him as he lay down, trying to quiet the riot of thoughts running through his mind as he closed his eyes and hoped for sleep. 

 

Outside on the fire escape, unnoticed in the shadows, grey eyes fell over Steve's form.

_The thing is punk, you don't have to._

**Author's Note:**

> More? Let me know what you think.
> 
>  
> 
> [I'm on Tumblr (like everyone!)"](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/itwasthereaminuteago)


End file.
